My Childhood Sweetheart
by When There's Nothing Left
Summary: She met him in 7th grade. She loved him at first sight. Once she kissed him, he left her. She tries to replace him, but she can't. She was hopeless,until a boy encourages to help her find who her childhood sweetheart was. AU Rimahiko ON HOLD
1. Five Years Ago

**I don't own anything. **

Well, we should all flashback to 7th grade first:

_Rima walked out of her house. It was so horrible at school and when she came home, all she did was watch TV so she needed fresh air. It was Friday and she needed to go somewhere. All her friends were doing something. She walked down a path to the park. _

_When Rima was at the park she sat on a bench. She saw all the kids, picnics, and people feeding birds. The fresh air felt good. Then, she saw a boy with a gray hoodie. His long purple hair showing out from it. He was sitting on another bench. He looked like her age. She walked up to him. "You bored?" She asked him._

_He showed his golden brown eyes. "I guess," He replied._

_She sat next to him. "Mashiro Rima," She placed her hand in front of him._

_He shook it._

"_Do you have a name?"_

"_I'll leave it quiet."_

_She couldn't ask why. She really liked him, although she barely knew him._

"_Why are you doing nothing?" Rima asked._

"_I really wanted to get my mind off my school. At my school, I'm not as popular. People push me around like some kind of puppet."_

_Rima stared at his eyes, they seemed depressed. "You alright?" she asked._

"_Yea, it's that I really wish I could stop getting made fun of. I really wish the world wasn't like it is."_

"_I agree," She nodded._

"_But, we still have it like this because the world revolves on this. If it was different, we wouldn't know where we'd be now."_

_She nodded again._

_They talked for a while until it was late at night. "I have to go," Rima said out loud._

"_I do too."_

"_I want to see you later on…." Rima continued._

"_Why don't we meet tomorrow night? This very place."_

_She nodded and walked off._

_Later that Saturday night, Rima visited the park bench. The boy was there again," Hey," She waved._

"_Hey"_

"_How's it goin'," She asked._

"_Fine, I guess."_

"_The stars are nice."_

"_Yea," He smiled. The first time she saw that. It was too marveling._

_Starting then they'd meet there on a daily basis. They'd talk about things they had or other. This continued for about the whole spring until the start of summer came. One day, a very odd thing happened._

"_Rima-chan."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Do you mind? I just added 'chan' to your name."_

"_Oh…sure…."_

"_I knew you missed lunch so I got this." He gave her a loaf of bread._

"_Wait…what?" This was the most randomest thing he gave her but she was starving so she bit it. Once she did, she looked and there was a chain. A really small chain. She pulled it out. It was a necklace._

"_I bought it because school is over."_

"_Really?" She was surprised._

"_I thought you might've wanted something. The pendant is made out of amethyst. Your birthstone."_

"_I didn't get you anything, though."_

"_It's fine. Anyways, I wanted you to wear it."_

_She put it on. "I really want to give you something. I really feel bad for taking this without returning anything."_

"_It's really f-"He was stopped by Rima. She kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first, but calmed down. She unfolded the boy's tense hand and put hers in it. They let go._

_Rima looked at him. His gray hood covered his reaction."Thanks." he was very quiet._

_He got up._

"_Will I ever see you again?" Rima asked._

"_Not here at least. But, you'll always see me. You'll just have to find out who I am."_

_That's when Rima remembered. She didn't know his name. "Why aren't we gonna meet here anymore though?"_

_He smiled," I want you to see who I really am." He walked away._

_Rima couldn't say anything. She wanted to meet who he really was too. He was really special to her and she was going to find him someday. She just knew it._

Rima walked into homeroom. She was the most popular girl in the school second after Utau. Rima went out with hundreds of guys when she started high school. All of them didn't fill the hole that was inside her heart. She was upset inside but no one could see. She wished she could meet someone like the boy she met five years ago; she always wore the necklace for encouragement.

Her class was decent; she went out with almost half of the boys in it. She sat in a seat. "Hey Rima, can we go out again tonight?" A boy asked.

"Sorry Ryou, I don't usually take second dates. Especially ones with delinquents like you."

Rima was rather cold at school. She was naturally like that because most of the people there were idiots. A boy tapped her shoulder. It was the guy behind her. He was blonde. He had bright blue eyes. He was pretty hot. She heard a whisper from Utau," Go for it."

The blonde looked at Rima's eyes. "My name's Takao. Do you want to go out tonight?"

Rima looked at him. She held her amethyst pendant hanging from her neck. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

"How 'bout I take you to a restaurant?"Takao asked.

Rima nodded.

"Then it's a date."

At six o' clock Takao and Rima went to a restaurant. They took their seats and they met their waiter.

Takao looked at their waiter," Do I know you?"

"I go to the same school as you and Rima-cha-"he stopped. "Rima."

"Really?" Takao acted surprised.

"…I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Oh! I know you! Takayuki used make fun of you in middle school!"

"…yeah…." He paused. "ANYWAYS, may I take your order?"

"Oh! I would like…"

At school, Rima walked down the halls.

Utau popped up to her," How was the date?"

"It was OK I guess…"

"How about a second date?" Utau asked.

"Maybe not."

"Why not?"

"It didn't make me feel….happy. By the way, where's Amu?"

"Amu is in room 109 for drama club."

"Oh."

"Let's get to homeroom." They walked into their homeroom.

"Hey! Fujisaki! Are you looking at Takao's girl?" Ryou asked.

"Why? I just wanted to know who came in."

"You think you're so funny huh, Fujisaki!" Takao showed in his face.

"Uh…no I think that you're just over-"

"How 'bout we take this after school? One weapon! Then let's see who's funny!"

Nagihiko sighed.

Rima thought that was awkward. Then, she realized Utau wasn't next to her. She was up in Nagihiko's face. She walked toward her.

"Are you afraid of Takao? Do you think you might need face reconstruction after this? Do you have any last prayers?"

He shook his head," None of the above. I am fine. If I die, it'll be Takao's fault that people will be mourning." He sat down.

It was three o' clock and it was after school. Nagihiko walked out of the school building.

"You thought you could run, huh, Fujisaki?"

Nagihiko shook his head," I knew you wanted to fight."

He grabbed a metal curtain pole out of his bag. Takao laughed," You think you can use _that_ against me?" Takao had a jackhammer in his hand.

"It's the only thing I have."


	2. Your Sweet Smile

**I don't own anything.**

The day after the fight Rima broke up with Takao. It ended up Takao got a black eye. No one gave credit to Nagihiko, who actually pinned him down with just a curtain pole. Everyone acted like everything was normal. Rima sighed," If _he_ was here I'm sure it would be more interesting at school."

"Who?"

Rima was startled by the voice. She turned her head, it was the guy who pinned Takao with a curtain pole. "No one, He's gone. I'll never find him."

"Is he your friend?"

"He was, but he left after I confessed." She looked away and whispered to herself, "He's not going to come back. I have to find him. I don't think it's possible."

"I'll help you find him," his reply surprised her a bit.

"What? You can't do that, I met him in seventh grade. That was five years ago."

"I bet you that he's closer than you think."

She looked at him strangely," How would _you _know?"

He just winked at her," Sometimes, things are hard to expect." He put his hands together;" I'll see you at the park after school." He walked away.

Rima was silent. There were so many questions, and not enough answers.

Amu came by," Rima, how's it goin'?"

"Fine, I guess. Where were you yesterday?"

"I bet'cha she was making out with my brother," Utau popped in.

"N-no! We were just hanging around…."

Utau looked at Rima," Do you want to go to a movie tonight?"

Rima shook her head," I've got something to do."

She looked at her suspiciously," What?"

"smonm gng to help me fmnd smone," Rima mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Someone's going to help me find someone!"

"That makes no sense. Who are you looking for?"

"Someone you don't know."

"I'm your BEST friend Rima, I know everyone YOU do."

"No, you don't."

"Amu knows the things about you _I _don't know, right?"

"She doesn't know about this."

"What? We should BOTH know."

Rima took a breath," Do you know who my first kiss was?"

Utau and Amu stopped to think. Utau went up to her," Takayuki?"

Rima shook her head.

"Ryou?"

She shook her head.

"Aoi?"

Rima shook her head. She actually shook her head on all their guesses.

"Tell us, Rima." Utau finally said.

"I don't know his name. It's the person I'm looking for."

Utau and Amu were shocked. Utau popped up," How old were you?"

"I dunno, thirteen."

Before Utau could say anything, the bell rung, school had begun.

Rima didn't talk to Utau about that situation after that bell ring. At lunch time they had a very interesting conversation.

"I made a bet to stay with a boy tonight," Utau told her.

"Who?" Rima asked. She took a bite into her lunch.

"Souma Kuukai."

Rima practically spat her lunch into Amu's face. "Why him?"

Utau shrugged," I think he's cute."

Rima froze.

"What's wrong?"

"Kuukai's…strange…"

"Whatever. I feel like this'll be training for college when we're not together."

Rima sighed. She looked at Nagihiko's lunch table. He was having fun she guessed. "Who are you lookin' at?" Utau ruined Rima's pondering.

"No one," she lied.

"Yeah you were Rima. I'm not that stupid."

"I swear," She tried to keep her face from turning red.

Right before Utau could say anymore, the bell rung. Today the bell was a lifesaver for Rima.

After school, Rima walked down to the park. Once she got there, she sat on a bench. But it wasn't an ordinary bench. The bench was the same one she sat with that boy. The one with the hoodie, long purple hair, and golden brown eyes. She held the amethyst pendant on her neck tightly. She really missed him. Her heart hurt. Even though it was five years ago, she wanted to see him again. Water fell on her skirt. She thought it was raining but she then realized, she was crying. She put her hands on her face and sobbed. She couldn't control it but she didn't care; the boy she wanted to be with forever and ever was gone.

By the time Nagihiko was there, which was not that long, he saw Rima on the bench he first talked to her. He ran up to her," Rima! What's wrong?"

She continued to sob. She couldn't hear him. Her only thoughts were about how sad she was.

"Rima-chan! Rima-chan!" He added it more personally to see if it caught her attention. She still was upset.

He took her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. "You have to listen to me," she stared into his distressed eyes. His golden brown eyes, just like the boy. "I'll help you find him. I promise this mission won't fail."

She looked at him. His eyes really longing for her to be happy. She looked at her hands. They were being held by his. She looked back at him," Are you okay?" he asked.

Rima didn't move. She didn't want to make him upset. She didn't want to see those puppy dog eyes. She didn't want him to get put in shame. She wanted to see her Childhood Sweetheart.

"You'll always have me to cry on," he told her calmly.

She collapsed into his arms, and sobbed. She hugged him tightly. She needed someone to take all her feelings out on. His warm arms kept her knowing that people are there for her. She continued to cry in Nagihiko's arms. Nothing could show what she'd been through. She just held it in, and had to dump it all out.

By five o' clock Rima was cried out. Nagihiko's coat was a mess, but he didn't mind. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded," I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

" What made you fall for him?" he asked.

"What makes you think I fell for him?"

He looked at her," I don't think I need to explain."

She sighed," It was his golden brown eyes, his bright smile, his sweet kindness, his mysterious behavior…" she was dreaming thoughts now. "And I also loved…his words."

He smiled. Rima loved the smile Nagihiko had. It reminded her of _him_. She couldn't help but smile too. Then, she saw something at the corner of her eye. It was Kuukai and Utau. She stood up and looked at Nagihiko. She didn't want to go. "Bye."

"I'll meet you tomorrow?"

She nodded and scattered off before Utau could see.

The next day at school there was no surprise that Takao's purple bruise was now green. It made people avoid eye contact.

Rima opened her locker. Inside was a red and yellow rose. There was a note tied onto it:

_Same place today after school. I'll bring my raincoat just in case._

She laughed at the joke. Then Amu popped behind her. "Whatcha got there?"

Rima stuffed the rose in her locker and slammed it shut," Nothing."

Amu looked at her," You're acting really weird Rima." She walked away.

Utau walked up to Rima," What's up with her?"

"I slammed my locker in her face."

"Oh…."

"How was it with Kuukai?"

Utau smiled," We're dating."

The bell rang, school was starting.

During Rima's Chemistry class, she was called up by her teacher. "Mashiro-san, you have been failing your chemistry lately. So I have decided to give you a tutor."

Rima's eyes widened. She wanted to talk with Nagihiko after school but if she had a tutor, everything would be slowed down.

"I have chosen the smartest in the class." She stood up to her class," Fujisaki Nagihiko, please come here."

Rima tried really hard not to cheer joyfully to have him as her tutor.

Nagihiko took of hid goggles and walked up to the teacher. "I want you to tutor for Mashiro-san. If her grades do not improve I will have punishments."

He nodded. Then he looked at Rima," Is after school at your house okay?"

He acted like there was nothing going on. She nodded, but then she whispered in his ear," What about the park?"

"It's better if we get your studying _and_ our issue done at your house."

She nodded," It's a study."

The bell rung. School was over.


	3. At the Mall

**I don't own anything.**

Nagihiko and Rima reached her house. When she opened the door, Nagihiko put his stuff down," If we can raise your grades to a B I'll teach you something you never learned."

"Can we talk about-"he nodded.

"You can, after tutoring."

Rima sighed.

They studied Chemistry for about an hour. By that time, Rima was really smiling," I didn't know chemistry was fun."

He smiled at her," I'm glad you liked it." They were lying on the floor. It was so long since Rima was this feeling. She was happy. Inside she felt warm. She felt like this around Nagihiko. She twisted Nagihiko's hair around her fingers. It was soft and smooth and straight. He smiled," It must be fun twisting my hair."

She laughed," My hair is different."

"Well, I'm not going to touch it."

"Why?"

"I'm going to mess it up."

"So?"

"I don't want to mess your hair up."

"I'll let you. I don't care. I messed up your coat."

He shook his head and smiled.

She loved his smile. It was better than anything else in her world of love. She let go of his hair. She smiled. She felt like her world revolved around him. Her chemistry tutor was great. He taught her a new kind of chemistry. She went back to Earth. She shook her head. _ I love someone else. He's just helping me find him. _

"Rima-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Tell me anything."

"Well, do you think that _he_ still likes me the same way before?"

"I am 100% positive he feels the same way you do."

"Thanks Nagihiko. You really help me."

"Glad to help."

"Nagihiko, do you like anyone?"

"Hmm…that's hard to say but there's this one girl I'm interested in."

"Who?" Rima asked in anxiety.

He put a finger over his lips," My secret you'll have to find out."

_He_ was just as interesting as Nagihiko. They were both mysterious.

Nagihiko and Rima got up. "I have to go; I'll see you tomorrow after school."

Nagihiko left her house. She sighed. Then she saw something on the floor glistening silver. It was an iPod. She knew she shouldn't, have but she did. She went up to her room and listened to it. She listened to a playlist that was called _Secret_.

The first song was _How Do You Love Someone _by Ashley Tisdale.

She knew the song. She never listened to it because it always reflected on her past.

She wondered why Nagihiko would like the song. The second song was _Hey Stephen_ by Taylor Swift.

She listened to it. She didn't listen to Taylor Swift that much. It reminded her of _him_. She sighed but smiled. The lyrics were perfect for that time five years ago.

The third song was _Stop the World_ by Demi Lovato.

It was a very interesting song. It was like how she was hiding her time with Nagihiko a secret and how they were nosy friends.

The fourth song was _What Hurts the Most_ by Cascada.

The song was like the pain she felt in 7th grade and then she let it out on Nagihiko. She tried not to think about it. I was really hard. The one she loved was gone repeated in her mind.

The fifth song was _The Way I Loved You_ by Selena Gomez.

She was shocked how accurate this song was. If she didn't know better, she'd think Nagihiko was her person.

The sixth song was _Thousand Miles_ by Vanessa Carlton.

She sighed. It was a song Utau was obsessed with in 9th grade.

There was a long list of other songs but they reminded her of Nagihiko and the boy on the bench. She sighed. She looked at the clock. Her eyes widened. It was 2:00 am. She put herself in covers and went to sleep.

The next day at school, Nagihiko popped in Rima's face. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"I wish I could tell you."

The bell rung.

"I'll tell you after school!"

In chemistry Rima had a pop quiz. She didn't struggle as usual.

After school, Rima went up to Nagihiko," What are we doing?"

"Well, it's Friday, so let's go to the mall."

"I don't want people to see you as my boyfriend."

He nodded," I'm ahead of you." He put his hair up." I'll meet you at the mall in twenty minutes?" He asked in a girlish voice.

She nodded.

Twenty minutes later, Rima met Nagihiko at the mall. She didn't recognize him at first.

"Rima-chan?"

Rima turned around. A girl with a ponytail was behind her. She was wearing jeans and a black plaid coat with a scarf. She was carrying a messenger bag.

"Who are you?"

"Nagihiko, silly," he was still using his girlish voice.

She smiled," Where shall we go first?"

"You choose."

Rima looked around. She spotted something. "I want to go over there." She pointed to the shoe store.

They walked over to the store. When they looked around, they spotted Amu and Ikuto.

"Amu!!" Rima called out.

"Rima!"

They ran up to each other. "Who's this?" Amu asked pointing to Nagihiko.

Rima bit her lip. She didn't invent a name. "This is…"

"Nagi," He finished for her in his girlish voice.

"You look like someone from our school," Amu replied.

"Really?"

Amu nodded," By the way, I'm Amu and this is Ikuto."

Ikuto waved.

"Rima, I need to go to get a new cup size. Do you and Nagi want to come with?"

Rima bit her lip. She really wanted to go get more bras but she couldn't put Nagihiko into torture. She looked to Nagihiko for permission. He nodded.

"Sure," she finally said.

"Let's go! Ikuto, you can go wander."

Once they entered the store, Rima tensed up fearing sooner or later Amu found out that "Nagi" was not a girl.

They scanned around and when Amu was done, they paid and left the store.

Rima, more than tense than ever, was red in the face.

"Rima-chan," she heard 'Nagi's' voice. "Are you okay?"

"I think we need to go." She explained.

"Well, okay then, bye Rima!" Amu waved her hand.

Rima dashed away as Nagihiko followed her.

Once they were in the front of the parking lot, Rima pulled the ribbon out of Nagihiko's hair. It was more comforting to see Nagihiko instead of 'Nagi.'

He smiled.

Rima shivered. It was cold.

"Is it cold?" he asked her.

She nodded.

He took his hand out of his coat pocket," My hands are warm."

She took his hand. It was a lot warmer than hers. She knotted her fingers into his. She was warm now, but she didn't let go. She didn't want to.

"Well, since we weren't in the mall for a long time, do you want to go somewhere?" he asked her gently as they started walking.

"Where?"

"How about we go to the park?"

She nodded.


End file.
